


Marius's New Hat

by 15Acesplz



Series: Courfius Week 2018 [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15Acesplz/pseuds/15Acesplz
Summary: “What do we have here?” Courfeyrac, passing Marius in their doorway, plucked his hat from his head.





	Marius's New Hat

“What do we have here?” Courfeyrac, passing Marius in their doorway, plucked his hat from his head. “M. the Baron Pontmercy’s new hat makes an appearance! I’ve never seen it out of its dusty box before.”

“Courfeyrac, I need that,” Marius said plaintively. He reached for the hat but Courfeyrac kept it out of arm’s length.

“What special occasion, Marius?” he inquired, twisting his torso away from Marius and turning the hat over in his hands. “Courting somebody?”

Marius didn’t answer him; he reached around Courfeyrac’s other side and reclaimed the hat. Once it was carefully settled on his head he turned to leave, but he had barely made a single stride before Courfeyrac took the hat again.

Courfeyrac leapt backwards and darted across the room, using the dining room table as a blockade. Marius followed, confronting him from the other side. “Give me my hat.”

“Give me the name of your mistress,” Courfeyrac countered cheekily.

Marius lunged across the table but Courfeyrac had already ducked around him into the next room. He jumped past Marius’s mattress onto his own bed, kneeling to give himself some height and holding the hat above his head.

Marius appeared a moment later, leaning against the doorframe. “You,” he said between shallow breaths, “are as unruly a fellow as I have ever met. My hat, please!”

Courfeyrac grinned. “Come fetch it!”

Marius seemed to steel himself; then he abandoned all propriety and tackled Courfeyrac.

He caught Courfeyrac by the elbow, surprising him into dropping the hat. It rolled off the bed to the floor. Courfeyrac let himself fall heavily onto Marius, taking them both down in a heap of tangled limbs. “Oof!”

There was a pause. Then Marius asked, confusion evident in his voice, “What has become of the hat?”

“It has jumped ship,” Courfeyrac said cheerfully. “A sunshine patriot, no doubt.” He took in the sight of Marius pinned beneath him and remarked, “It appears I have taken you from the hat now. Do you expect it will fight me for you?”

Marius’s mouth twitched in a hint of a smile. Courfeyrac longed, not for the first time, to kiss that mouth.

Marius still had his hand wrapped around Courfeyrac’s arm. His legs were bent at the knee, spread apart where Courfeyrac was between them. Courfeyrac’s fingers were inches from his hair. Would Marius mind if he touched it? Would he mind if Courfeyrac hooked their feet together? Would he mind if they passed the rest of the evening this way, lying intimately close?

Their eyes met. Courfeyrac could feel Marius’s chest rise and fall against his. Were his breaths coming fast due to exertion, or something else? A familiar pink flush was spreading on Marius’s face. Courfeyrac watched it travel all the way to the tips of his ears. “Have I made you uneasy, dear Marius?”

Marius swallowed. “Not uneasy. Nervous, perhaps. But not uneasy.”

Courfeyrac smiled gently. “No?” He dipped his head down, pressing his lips to the ones he had coveted for so long. His next words were barely more than a whisper, against Marius’s mouth. “Still no?”

“Still no,” Marius breathed, and kissed him back. “Courfeyrac,” he said when they parted again.

“Yes?”

“I haven’t a mistress.” His gaze was solemn, his tone serious.

Courfeyrac beamed, possibly betraying more emotion than he would have liked. “I should hope not. She would be missing your new hat this evening.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was "canon era, fighting". I am not confident in my skill with writing good canon era, but I gave it a whirl anyway! And I am too softhearted to make them actually fight


End file.
